Doctor Swan
by A Happy Coincidence
Summary: After a minor fishing accident, Killian's crew insist that he go to the hospital. However, when he meets a certain stubborn blonde Doctor, his opinion on hospitals might change entirely...


**Ok, so this is my first Emma and Killian fanfic and please understand that I'm not an actual doctor nor a medical student so I apologise if there are any medical inaccuracies in this, it is all just fiction! :) Also I don't own any of the characters, obviously! Enjoy! **

God he hated hospitals.

Killian sat on the while plastic chair, anxiously glancing between the irritating clicking of the wall clock, to the bright green 'EXIT' sign not ten feet away. He hated hospitals.

He really hated hospitals.

The look, the smell, the feel, the people, the patients, hell he hated it all! It wasn't the fact that he was scared of needles or anything as most people who dislike hospitals do, years of being a fisherman had made him fairly used to hooks being lodged into his callused fingers, not to mention the fact that he had priced his own ear in his teenage years. There was just something about hospitals that creeped him out. They were so full of life, always busy, and yet so morbid at the same time...

And so very filled with ghosts...

For a place that was support to make people better, Killian always left feeling far worse.

He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and put the past away. Instead he tried to distract himself by tapping his knee to an unheard frantic beat.

"Mr Jones?" The lady behind the counter said, " Doctor Swan will see you now." The brown haired receptionist motioning for him to step into the office door on her left.

Killian rose regretfully from his seat in the waiting area, mustering up all his will power to not show any pain as he sauntered towards the office. To him hiding pain was second nature, even if he was in a hospital.

The morning had been one in which he would rather forget, his unfortunate fishing accident landing him a one way ticket to the hospital for a check up. Although declaring to his crew that he was fine, the men had demanded he go, 'just in case.'

'Great', Killian thought, 'some loyal crew they are'! He took a seat atop the white table in the office once he closed the door behind him, swinging his legs casually and looking around at the many tools and equipment that reminded him how much he hated hospitals.

He looked down at his phone, the quiet vibrating sound alerting him that he had a message. From August. Great. He rolled his eyes and sighed while reading the message: "Hey mate, just making sure you are at the hospital, and don't even think about making a run for it, we have Leroy guarding the entrance so just suck it up and get it over with alright? And don't pull anything stupid like you did at New Years alright, its just a bloody check up! TheJolly is fine, Phillip and some of the boys are down at the docks making sure she is ok. Ill call you in a few hours. -A"

"Mr Jones?" A voice said from the door, causing Killian to jump at the sudden noise.

The woman standing before him was beautiful, there was no doubt about thst. She had long golden hair that was tied back into a pony tail and was wearing a knee length white coat that exceeded her skirt and was great material for an over active imagination. Killian's eyes scanned her body leisurely, making notes on her long, toned legs and the way her coat hugged her chest. In fact he had been staring so much that he didn't even notice when she started talking to him.

"Mr Jones?" She repeated, looking a little more concerned at his open mouthed blank expression. "Are you ok? Let me check for concussion."

"No need love" he recovered " I was merely entranced by your beauty" he smirked.

This time it was Doctor Swan who rolled her eyes, she was familiar with men like this, men who knew what effect they had on women and flaunted it shamelessly. "Really?" She asked, "that's the best you can come up with? Wow, you must be more injured than I thought if you seriously think that is a decent pick up line."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then took out a pen and a notebook and stood in front of him where he sat on the examination table. Even he had to admit that it was not his best line, but he went with what limited time he had.

"Lets just get this over with hey Casanova? After all, it would be a crime for me to keep you away from the ladies..." Killian smirked at the blond haired woman, clearly amused by the way she seemed to refuse his charm. It was refreshing.

"And I love a challenge" Killian thought to himself.

"What's your name love?" He asked, placing his right hand on the table beside his knee and leaned forward slightly as if subconsciously drawn to her.

"Doctor Swan" she replied, not even bothering to look up from her notepad.

"I mean your first name lass" he pressed, determined to know the name of this blonde haired beauty in front of him.

"Doctor" she replied sounding bored, yet again not looking up from her pen scribbling notes. Killian rose his eyebrow and chuckled under his breath. She was stubborn this one.

"We'll Doc, I guess I just won't tell you my name in return" he said, pouting like a grumpy child who just had his favourite toy taken away. Her mouth twitched upwards in the corner for a moment and her eyes met his for a fleeting second before returning to her notes. "No need, _Killian_" she said, putting extra emphasis on his name to stress her point. He tried not to squirm with pleasure form his name tumbling from her lips. "Next time you want to play Mr-tall-dark-and-mysterious, you night not want to sign in at the front desk."

She had a point.

"No need Swan, I'm a patient man..." he said with a smirk, his eyes roaming her body again while she was momentarily distracted. His eyes descended down her body to the rim of her white coat and just as his imagination was getting to the good part, her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions ok before I begin the physical examination, so just answer then to the best of your ability"

"Yes I am" Killian blurted out, his eyes alight with mischief and confidence. Doctor Swan however merely looked confused.

"Yes you are? Yes you are what? I haven't started asking the questions yet."

His smirk grew wider. "Oh, but it was to answer the question in your mind my dear Doctor Swan. Yes I'm single." He winked at her at the last part, earning yet another eye roll from her, which made him grin even more. "I'm also a Leo, a dog person and I enjoy long moonlit walks on the beach. How's that for you princess?"

"Full name?" She asked, clearly ignoring his previous statement.

"Killian Percival Wulfric Brian Jones" he stated proudly before bursting out into a chuckle at her clearly unimpressed face. "Killian _Asshole_ Jones it is then" she mumbled, moving onto the next question.

"Age?"

"Thirty-two" he said before leaning forwards to whisper " although between you and me, I'm told I have the flexibility of someone half my age..." He looked at her from under his lashes, licking the corner of his bottom lip with his tongue as he did so.

"That's great, I'll keep that in mind next time I'm looking for a sixteen year old Pilates instructor."

"No need love, I have a much more pleasurable activity in mind to burn calories." He smirked, but she ignored him.

"Any know medical conditions or symptoms?"

"Just being too sexy for my own good." He replied with a shrug as if it was not big deal. This time she lowered her note pad lightly, looking him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not a medical condition. Are you sure you don't have problems with premature ejaculation?" she asked innocently, her facial expressions faking concern, but the smirk on her face said otherwise.

Killian made a coughing sound as if being caught off guard before he composed himself and looked up at her through his lashes before replying "Well why don't you and me find out hey?"

She raised her eyebrow again, but stepped closer to him, not willing to appear weak in front of him. "So nothing then. No punctured spleen? No ruptured disks?"

For a split second Killian looked genially confused, before his trademark smirk was back in place. "No love, why?"

"Because that's the way you are headed if we continue this conversation if I have any say in it." She threatened, returning her attention to her notepad.

This time Killian rose from the table altogether, taking a few small steps towards her and inclining his head towards her ear before he spoke. "Trust me lass, if I have any say in where this conversation is heading, I'll be _rupturing_ something else entirely..."

She glared at him and shoved him back a few paces. " Can we at least try to maintain some professionalism here Mr Jones?"

He put a hand to his heart as if hurt by her words "I would despair if we didn't Swan." He stated, before leaning in to whisper in her ear again " I love playing Doctors and nurses. Role playing, very sexy."

He stepped back again quickly, leaving her slightly perplexed at his sudden movement, winking at her as he did so and sat back up on the examination table.

"Next question" he grinned.

"You know, your awfully chipper for a guy who is supposed to be injured." She queried, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A mere fishing accident that my crew refuse to dismiss" he grumbled "no need to bore you with the details love."

"You're a sailor?" She scoffed.

"Captain actually love." He said, winking at her in a way that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ah yes, that should have explained the garb then" she said, her right hand gesturing up and down his boy at his seemingly inappropriate choice of clothes. He wore a white button up shirt with a red vest atop it. His leather pants and boots looked fairly worn, as if they were the only clothes he ever wore. To finish off his ensemble he wore a large leather coat that reached just past his knees.

"Well I must say, you look every bit the _pirate_. She said, drawing out the last word as she scanned his body with her eyes. "Shame you missed the part where its 2013 and not the eighteen hundreds. Or do you have a fetish for looking like Johnny Depp? Because it says here," she said, looking back at her notes, "that you are a fisherman. Not a pirate. And last time I checked there were few pirates who checked in the the New York hospital."

"Pirate or not love, I'm still a Captain." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows"Must say though, I'm a pirate at heart."

"Oh yeh? And what makes you say that?" She challenged, crossing her arms over her notebook.

"We share many traits love, in fact in another life i could have sworn that i was a true pirate born and bred. Well love, like that of pirates I happen to be a sucker for adventure, for freedom and pirate or not there is no feeling of being free quite like sailing out in open water. Secondly, alike pirates, I have a soft stop on my so called blackened heart for this," he said, fishing a gold coin out of his coat pocket and absentmindedly twirling it over the back of his right knuckle. "And thirdly" he said, then paused to smirk up into her face. "In the presence of beautiful women, we both love to _plunder_." He whispered, drawing out the last line for as long as he could, licking lis lips as the word escaped his half open mouth.

She stared at him incredulously for a moment, fighting the feeling of her heart beat increasing from both his words and his closeness. She was a professional for goodness sakes, not some giddy eyed school girl, she was twenty-eight! Not to mention the fact that she was familiar with jerks like this, she had been around them all her life so she pretty much had douche ray vision right about now!

She gave him an unamused look before she spoke, trying to discourage his constant attempts at flirting. "Ok, so lets for a moment pretend that that word didn't have a double meaning..." She mumbled while placing her notepad and pen on a bench next to the examination table where Killian sat.

"Ok so what was this so called fishing accident of yours then? Someone else get sick of your crap and try to throw you off the boat?" She smiled at him, earning a simple smirk and a small head shake in return.

"Ship love, not boat. Piece of equipment nicked me in the side, barley a scratch. Wouldn't even be here if my crew didn't threaten mutiny unless I got it checked out. Risk of infection and all that. Though I must say, if I had known you worked here, well lets just say I would have cut off my own hand to be treated by you..." He smiled up at her and for the first time, it actually looked genuine. "Figuratively speaking of course."

"Right, well I'll conduct the usual full body check up to make sure everything is ok, no head trauma or infection, and ill also check your blood pressure and heart rate too as well as all the basics, that sound ok?"

"Darling you had me when I heard you were going to be checking out my whole body." He winked and patted the examination table next to him, welcoming her to join him.

"Check UP, not check OUT Jones." She huffed, god he was infuriating. Hot but infuriating.

Wait! What did she just say?!

She shook her head to clear it of its thoughts.

She grabbed a few tools from the cupboard then walked over to where Jones sat, grinning like a madman.

"Hold still, and try not to make me hit you."

"By all means love feel free to touch, don't stand on ceremony on my account." He winked.

She held out a q-tip and he raised an eyebrow. "Open up Jones, I need to take a saliva sample." She said sounding bored and trying to ignore his expression.

"Well why don't you come here and ill be happy to swap with you all the saliva you need love." His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, before dipping to gaze at her partly open mouth.

She gave him a look that clearly said 'keep trying buddy'. "You know, with all this innuendo crap all the time, one might think you are overcompensating for something." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Doc" he whispered huskily. His lips briefly ghosting over the back of her hand as she placed the end of the q-tip into his mouth. He stared intensely into her eyes and even dared to suck on the swab a little, delighting in the way her eyes widened at the action.

They stayed silent for a few moments, each looking at the other intently before she reclaimed the q-tip swab and placed it into a sterile plastic bag.

"Right, what's next Doc?" He asked cheerfully. He was enjoying this far too much she thought.

"I want to get a look at that wound. I won't know for sure if you have an infection until I get the saliva and blood analysis back... Speaking of which." She said, drawing a thing object from one of her pockets. He furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What-"

"Hold still-" she grabbed his right hand and pricked the end of his finger with the sewing needle, causing him to flinch slightly at the suddenness of her movements. He made a pout at her as she collected some blood before placing a cotton bud on the end of his finger.

She tried to ignore the fact that his hand felt so good nestled inside hers. The ay his long fingers curled naturally around her wrist. The way his thumb stroked soothing circles onto the back of her hand.

She drew back her hand out of his grip quickly. "You're in luck Jones, I think we may even have some Disney Princess band aids around here somewhere." She joked.

He merely pouted but his eyes were alight with mischief. "You mean your not going to kiss it better Doc?" He asked, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, challenging her. Yet again she ignored his comment.

"Are you all up to date with your vaccinations Jones? She asked, walking over to the cabinet and retrieving a small bottle of liquid and a syringe.

"I'm all up to date you lass." He gleamed, swinging his legs off the side of the table like some excited school kid. "But for the vaccinations, can't say that I am love."

"Thought as much. Take off your shirt." His eyes gleamed at her words, taunting her. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Come on Jones, we haven't got all day." She huffed.

"I knew you couldn't wait to get me undressed Swan" he winked, quickly ridding himself of his large coat and button up shirt. Although she hated to admit it, Killi-Mr Jones had a fine body. His chest was toned and muscular, his dark clump of chest hair enhancing his masculinity. Yep, she hated to admit it, but this guy practically dripped sex.

"You might want to hold still for a sec, this might hurt a bit. Trust me, when I jab you you'll feel it." She said, slowly drawing liquid out of the bottle and sinking it low into this right arm just below his shoulder. She expected him to flinch but he didn't, instead he just stared into her eyes so close to his his own ones slightly clouded with lust, his mind reeling with the one thing in particular he would love to _jab_ her with and have her feel it...

"Ouch" he muttered when she withdrew the needle and she smiled. "you know, I'm beginning to think that you like inflicting pain Swan. I hear that most Doctors and serial killers share many of the same skills. Have you ever thought of a life of crime?"

"No dental." She shrugged, before a genuine smile creeped across her face. He couldn't help but smile in return. She intrigued him, this 'Doctor Swan'.

Once she threw the used syringe in the bin she whirled back around to face him, looking him in the eyes, not trusting herself to look any lower. Where was this coming from? She was a doctor for Christ's sake! She had seen men before, this was her job!

"Right, now take your pants off." She said nonchalantly while covering her hands in blue rubber gloves, snapping the rubber over her wrist with a smacking sound. Killian almost chocked. What did she just say? One more than one occasion today he found himself questioning if he was not in fact dreaming in a drunken state on the Jolly Rodger. This mere check up was shaping up to resemble a fantasy more than anything else...

"And why would I do that love when here you are so very much clothed?" He asked, gesturing his hand up and down her outfit.

"Well for one , I don't have a prostate that may possibly be in need of checking, so my skirt will remain very much on thank you very much. Plus I want to get a good look at your wound." ...as well as other things her mind thought.

"I don't know love, I hear breast cancer is a big one these days, you sure you don't want me to perform an inspection? I can be very thorough when I need to be."

"I think I'll take the risk of cancer than have your 'inspecting' me thanks mate..." She chuffed, making quotation marks in the air.

Killian obliged however, standing up from his seat on the table to unclasp his belt, kick off his boots and shimmy his black leather panes done his legs. Once he was fully relieved of his clothes he straightened up, smirking at the flustered look on Doctor Swan's face.

She stepped forwards slightly, crossing her arms over her chest pouting slightly and looked at, well, HIM.  
"Hmm." She drawled out quietly, sounding bored and well, _unimpressed_.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He challenged. Was that all she really had to say! That sure wasn't the normal response he heard from women when they saw 'The little Captain'. Usually it was more of an 'oh my' or a screaming 'yes' or a lustful growl even! ...but a 'hmm?' That wasn't right! He began to feel slightly self conscious under her intense gaze.

"Well, it's just, well you know..." She struggled to find the words, trying to suppress her giggling. "I just thought that with all that ego, you'd actually have something to back it up with you know?" She smirked, then burst out laughing at his shocked and blank expression.

He crossed his arms, clearly not amused. "Of course it's backed up, it's not exactly small is it!" He defended, his voice rising slightly.

"...well, it's not exactly large per say eith-"

"YES IT IS!" He all but shouted.

"Oh yeh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how many men's junk have you spied on Huckleberry Finn?"

He opened his mouth to say something but drew a blank and quickly closed it again, narrowing his eyes at her slightly as she smirked like a madman. She had a point, and it wasn't exactly he made a habit of comparing his size to other men, he had always just kind of assumed that he was better in practically every way anyway...

She examined the gash on the side of his hip while he still stood there, momentarily stunned. It was only when her cool palm pressed against this pelvic bone that he was jolted back into reality. She was so close. He could feel her breath on the side of her neck, feel the heat seeping through her hand to his hip.

It took almost all of his self control to not grab her suddenly and take her roughly against the wall. But he was a gentleman. And the Captain was a patient man...

...it's a shame the same couldn't be said for The Little Captain, now free form his hiding place. Just the simple feeling of her hand on his skin sent blood rushing downwards, making the Little Captain spasm with anticipation.

So deep in thought and relishing the way her fingertips glided over his skin he hadn't even noticed that Doctor Swan had already cleaned the dried blood from the gash low on his pelvis and had fastened a sticky patch over it to prevent inspection. His eyes shot open suddenly however when he felt hands on either side of his hip and a blonde beauty kneeling in front of him.

He was surprised his heart didn't just give out right then and there.

He looked down at her through hooded eyes, his gaze glazed over with lust. She began to make slow circular motions with her thumbs around his hips, drawing a muffled moan from Killian's throat. Her own eyes flickered down for a moment before smirking up at his face. Clearly she had seen his now prominent arousal...

Crap!

Oh well, no backing out now I guess...

"While you're down there love..." He rasped out, chuckling as he felt her scoff and mumble "bloody pirate."

Right, it was time to play this to his advantage. She called him a pirate, he'd show her how much of a pirate he could be...

Screwing up his face to resemble that of one in pain he let out a strangled moan, causing her to look into his eyes with fear and concern.

"What is it Jones?"

"Oh nothing love, I-" he let out another gasp of pain. "I just think its my fishing injury... Dam it that hurts..."

He felt a twinge of pride on the inside at his acting abilities as she frantically moved around in front of him trying to find where it hurt.

"It's lover love, don't worry, ill be fin-" Another moan. Her fingers ghosted lover, dangerously close to where he really wanted them, but still not close enough.

"Lower love, god the pain!" He tried to stifle a laugh at how concerned she looked, trying to mask it as a strangled attempt to hide his painful cry.

"Lower lass, yes ther-" he moaned, his head hanging momentarily as her fingers finally curled around his length, squeezing slightly as she still tried to frantically find the source of his pain. He closed his eyes in bliss, relishing the feel of her delicate fingers wrapped fully around him, stroking him ever so slightly. He let out another groan, however this one contained no sign of the fake pain he laced into his previous ones, this one contained nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure. God she was good at this, and she didn't even know what she was doing! He smirked at the thought.

"Jones, I don't understand, there is nothing here that indicates-" she cut herself off abruptly when she saw his face, her cheeks flushing for the first time. His head was tilted upwards, this eyes were squeezed shut and this ragged breathing coming out of his partly opened mouth really only indicated on thing...

"God Jones!" She yelled, jumping backwards and to her full height, causing him to whine slightly when her hand released him. "Jesus, you fake pain to get me to give you a handjob! Who does that! I was like honestly concerned for you for a second there you asshole!"

"Pirate love, remember" he smirked, trying to control his breathing, and leaning backwards on the table.

"Must say though love, you really do have a surgeons hands... Very dexterous." He winked, his eyes beginning to roam her body once again. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it lass, besides, you had to check my prostate anyway as you said. Why not kill two birds with one stone hey? It was a win win!"

She backed herself to the other side of the room, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at him in a hateful glare. "God that's not how you do it you idiot, god you really don't know anything medical do you?" She sighed and continued to explain, her words coming out sharp and fast as if she was reciting from something she had learnt long ago at medical school. "The prostate is an internal organ, located beneath the lower wall of the rectum, adjacent to the bladder. To check the prostate, a doctor will don a latex glove and cover one finger with a lubricant, such as petroleum jelly. They will then insert the finger into the patient's rectum and curl the tip down to feel the prostate. If there are unusual bumps or hard areas, it may signify the onset of prostate cancer. The doctor can then run other tests to confirm the diagnosis."

Killian remained silent, his face utterly confused and a a little shocked. Was that how it was really done? God that sounded painful as hell! He had only assumed that because it was to do with, well, THAT area that it would have been a little more pleasurable than, well, probing! The was Swan had just described it sounded horrific! No wonder most men hated hospitals! Just when he thought things were going great and he was naked with a beautiful woman kneeling in front of him, she has to go an kill the mood by bringing up shoving things in his ass?!

If he was going to satisfy the throbbing in his nether regions he was going to have to act. And act fast. He would never force himself on a woman, but that didn't mean that h e wasn't going to nude her in the right direction...

Before she had time to react, he leaped over to her, leaning into her soft body until her back hit the rear wall, sandwiching her between the hard bricks and his warm torso. Her breathing hitched when his head inclined towards hers, his eyes constantly flicking between her eyes and her parted lips.

God he wanted her. God he longed to close the small distance between their mouths, to have her body pressed as intimately as possible to his, for her eyes to squeeze shut and her mouth to scream his name as he pleasures her.

His bottom lip ghosted over her top one and a current of electricity passed between the two. She brought her hands up to rest against his bare chest, delighting in the feel of how his chest hair curled softly around her fingertips.

God he wanted her.

He wanted her now. In every way.

...but you know what he didn't want?

For that exact moment to be interrupted my the office door swinging open abruptly.

And he definitely didn't want a nosy ass Sandy haired Doctor to be standing in the door way, eyes wide and mouth agape when he took in the intimacy of the two he had just walked in on.

Dr Whale glanced between the two for a fraction of a second before swallowing loudly and speaking. "Emma" he nodded towards Doctor Swan and with that closed door as abruptly as he had opened it.

"...Thanks mate" Killian murmured appreciatively against Doctor Swa-Emma's neck. He glanced down at the woman he had pinned to the wall with his stark naked body, chucking lightly as he took in her absolutely mortified expression.

"God I love hospitals" he laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you agree, _Emma_?"

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
